


The accident

by greensilverserpent



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Accidents happen - even to non-humans.





	The accident

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-12-13 09:31pm to 09:40pm  
> Inspiration: Again my sweet wife helped with that. Telling me after the first six sentences I spoke out loud that I just had to write this down. Can't deny her anything… *grumble*

"What am I? Who am I? And most importantly: Where am I? Then again, who are you?"

"I think you hit your head."

"Why?"

"You're not yourself right now."

"How?"

"You're not behaving normally."

"What would be normal?"

"First off, stop grinning. You don't normally do that."

"How do you know? Know me that well? Are we intimate?"

"Ehem. I don't think I should answer that."

"So we are intimate."

"No, we are not… Not right now anyway. In the state you're in."

"What state? I'm perfectly fine."

"You hit your head."

"I can still walk in a straight line, see."

"And you've forgotten how to make yourself better."

"Better? Why should I do that? I'm fine. I told you."

"Yes. Multiple times. But you are not fine."

"Yes I am. Perfectly even."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Crowley…"

"What's a Crowley?"

"You're a Crowley. Crowley is a name."

"Who would choose that one for someone as good-looking as me?"

"You did."

"Can't be."

"But you did. The same day you chose to be a serpent."

"I'm a serpent?"

"Yes."

"Can't be."

"But you are."

"No way."

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital."

"For what? I'm fine."

"You are not."

"Yes I am."

*sigh*


End file.
